In fabricating integrated circuits (IC's) on a surface of a semiconductor wafer, a number of electronic devices are formed on or within the surface of the wafer. Any of a number of electronic devices may be formed on the surface of the wafer, such as transistors, capacitors, diodes, etc. Electronic devices include active areas such as a body region of a transistor, or a source/drain region of a transistor.
After the individual electronic devices are formed on the surface of the wafer, selected electronic devices must be interconnected to form the IC. One typical approach to interconnecting electronic devices is to deposit metal interconnect traces on the surface of the wafer, usually on top of the electronic devices. The interconnect traces typically take the form of trace lines, with a line width that is generally the same along a length of the trace line. The traces connect at least one active region of a first electronic device with an active region of a second electronic device, allowing the devices to communicate with one another, and perform complex operations such as processing or storing information.
Trace lines, however, create a rough surface on the wafer with the trace lines as high points, and the spaces between traces as low points. In many IC designs, there is a need to form a substantially planar surface on the wafer over the trace lines. For example, most IC designs stack multiple layers of electronic devices on top of each other. Layers of trace lines interconnect electronic devices on each respective layer, frequently with vias connecting between layers. The surface of each trace line layer must be substantially planar, and electrically isolated in order to form subsequent layers of electronic devices.
One approach in the industry has been to deposit an inter layer dielectric (ILD) over the trace lines. The ILD electrically isolates the trace line layer, and it can be planarized to form the necessary surface for subsequent layers. Current devices and methods design a pattern of trace lines that merely considers electrical connection of electronic devices. The effects of the chosen pattern on subsequent wafer fabrication steps such as deposition of an ILD layer is not currently considered. Current devices and methods require multiple steps and multiple layers for effective isolation and planarization of the trace line layer. Current devices and methods also produce significant variation in ILD thickness. Current devices and methods are thus more costly due to additional fabrication steps, and less reliable due to resulting thickness variations. Thick ILD layer regions are undesirable, because formation of subsequent vias is difficult due to the extra distance that the vias must tunnel through. Variation in ILD thickness is undesirable because, among other problems, subsequent via etching must either under etch thick regions, or over etch thin regions of the ILD.
What is needed is a method of forming a pattern of elements, such as trace lines, on a surface of a semiconductor wafer that results in fewer subsequent fabrication steps. What is also needed is a method of forming a pattern of elements, such as trace lines, that allows a thinner, more planar deposition of an ILD layer with a more uniform thickness.